A Night In A Red Heaven
by Aidoneusalt
Summary: "They hate each other. If we locked them up in a room, they would end up killing each other"


''Why do we have to go at the polar star dormitory Alice ?''

''Erina, trust me, it's really important''

The blonde wasn't fooled by her, and knew that she shouldn't follow her cousin. Her red eyes and her smirk confirmed her suspicion. She was too relaxed for someone who just had announced an emergency. But Erina was scared because it concerned the polar star, and so indirectly, him. But she refrained from thinking about it, since when did she care so much about someone? However, she followed her cousin quietly.

_ 24 hours ago_

''My dear friends, I have to suggest you something'' said Alice

She was at the polar star dormitory with Ryo. There was also some resident of the boarding school like Megumi, Yuki, Daigo and Shoji. They were also with Ikumi and Hisako. Nobody knew why they were there. However, the formidable red-eyed girl knew how to attract them.

"Actually, I'm really, really bored ... How about playing truth or dare?" Alice said happily.

'' Huh? '' This exclamation came from several people at the same time.

''Please! This is the perfect opportunity to have fun!''

Nobody had the strength or the will to fight against her stubbornness , so they decided to accept. After all, nobody had anything better to do. Megumi wanted to leave, but Yuki stopped her.

''Megumi! Don't be such a killjoy! It's going to be fun'' Yuki said

"I'll start" Daigo said loudly

Everyone was silent and waiting nervously, who would Daigo choose?

''Alice! Truth or Dare ?''

"Dare, of course," Alice exclaimed in a more seductive way than it should be. Ryo was surprised.

'' Hmm ... uhm ...''

Some people laughed.

"Daigo, don't you have any idea?" Ikumi asked

''It's because ... I hoped she'd chose truth''

''It wouldn't be fun anymore, well, I accept, I'll answer one of your questions'' Alice said

There was a heavy silence while Daigo seemed to think. Then, he seemed to find what he was looking for.

''Is the rumor true ? Does Erina like Soma ?''

This question gave way to a wave of indignation in the room. Megumi and Ikumi turned bright red. The others were speechless because of Daigo's audacity. Everyone was curious about it, but nobody would have told it.

''Huh? Well .. I do not know actually. It's not because we are cousin that she would tell it to me ''

"It's bullshit! They hate each other. If we locked them up in a room, they would end up killing each other" said a certain pink haired girl.

The possibility of a romance between Soma and Erina made her mad as hell. No one had to touch the innocence of Erina-Sama.

''Hisako! You have good ideas, you know! "Said the red-eyed girl.

A machiavellian smile appeared on Alice's face. She now had a new goal. Lock them up together for a night. What could happen? She was really restless. After all, everyone had noticed Erina's reactions when she was close to Soma, every mention of his name gets her all red. She'll do that to help her. Yes ! It was to help her dear cousin. After she told that to herself, she announced :

''Well, the game is over! I have something to do!''

"Do not even think about it, Alice! I will not let you do that! ''

Hisako was on the defensive, no one had seen her that angry.

"Hisako, don't pretend you didn't notice"

Alice approached the pink-haired girl, and she talked close to her ear.

''Her soft redness when we're talking about him, her habit of always taking care of him, even when it's not about her ... Hisako, you know it too .. ''

Hisako started to tear up. She didn't want to hear that. She refused to believe it.

"Alice .. Stop it now" Yuki took Hisako in her arms

"Anyway, you can always try Alice! I trust Erina-sama! She is surely not in love with Soma" said the pink haired girl

''Well.. who wants to bet on what will happen between them? '' Proposed Alice

"I bet Soma is going to jump on her!" Shouted Shoji

"No, they will spend the night fighting," Daigo replied

"But, Alice, how will you have them locked up in a room for an entire night?"

''Don't worry about that, Ikumi ... ''

And that's how, the next day, Alice went to get Erina. She had a plan, uncertain, admittedly, but she was going to do everything to accomplish it. The cold evening air caressed Erina's cheeks. She was daydreaming on her way to the place she knew only too well. They finally arrived and they entered. The voice of her cousin got her out from her thought.

"Erina, I ... I didn't want to tell you about it, but ... tonight, your father wants to get you back. When I heard that, I decided to hide you here!"

Alice had to use her buried acting skills. She had tried to make the most desperate face she could, and prayed that it would work. The slightest mention of her father make the purple-eyed girl shiver.

''What ? Father will ... come?''

Erina's panic could be seen in her eyes, and Alice felt almost guilty.

"Yes, but don't worry! Just hide in your room, there's everything you need in it. You'll be safe for the night!"

Erina was still petrified and didn't react to her cousin's words. She was just scared, and wanted to disappear. Her head was filled with flashbacks, things that she relived again and again. She was constantly seeing that cage, in which her father wanted to lock her up. Seeing the distress in which Erina was, her cousin grabbed her hand and led her up. She wasn't completely sure about her plan, but afterall, she had to do everything to reach her goal.

"You were in room 303, right? Well, here we are!''

This sentence brought Erina out of her panic.

''What? No ! My room is the 301, this is not- ''

Alice didn't let her finish, opened the door and pushed her cousin in, before closing the door. It was 10 pm. Currently, all the residents of the polar Star dormitory were in their rooms, well, almost all. The red-eyed girl felt a new satisfaction. She went back down to join Ryo, Daigo and Shoji. Megumi, who was with Yuki and Ikumi joined them.

"Alice ... do you really did that?" Asked Daigo

''ALICEEE''

It was Erina, apparently, she had just figured out in what situation she was.

"Hihi, you heard it?" Alice happily proclamed.

"Alice, why are you doing that? Hisako is going to be super sad...'' Ikumi said quietly

Afterall, she also didn't want that to happen.

''aah, everyone's so boring here! If Hisako really loves Erina, she'd understand ! Well, I'll come back to open them tomorrow morning! Good night!''

Erina blinked her eyes several times before she realized in which situation she was. She was thus in room 303, her dear cousin had just locked the door, she had to spend the night here and, moreover, to escape to her father. When she heard the sound of what could be a shower, she quickly realized that there was someone else in the room. She didn't know what to do. She looked around her, there was nothing that could tell her in which room she was. The shower's sound stopped, and the bathroom door opened. Her face burned instantly because of what she was seeing. It was him, Yukihira Soma, half-naked.

''Yo! Nakiri! What are you doing here? " Soma said, idly.

''A-a-ALICEEE ''

The blonde had shouted loudly. She had understood everything, she knew that her father wasn't coming, and that her cousin didn't choose the wrong room. She was more angry than ever. She wanted to kill the idiot who was her cousin. How could such a stupid person could be related to her?

''Alice ? Why did you shout her name? "Soma asked confused.

"Uh ... she just ... locked me here," Erina whispere

''Locked you in here? How is it possible? "Asked the red-haired boy

''She had a key ''

''hahaha, It's not surprising from Alice''

"Don't you understand what does this means? She told me that I had to spend the night here ... which means ..."

Erina's face became even redder than it was. She began to explain the whole situation to Soma, the emergency that Alice had declared, her father, until the moment she found herself locked up.

''Oh..I see. But it doesn't matter, you can spend the night here! I'll leave you my bed if you want!"

''No! I'll sleep on the floor''

''It would not be worthy of your status, princess ''

Erina got angry and wanted to hit him.

''Princess? Who are you calling princess?"

''Nevermind, don't get upset! But since you're here, I could finally make you admit that you like my cooking ''

_''Never''_

Soma winced at her words. She was so harsh with him. Why did she kept in saying that his cooking was _bad_? His heart suddenly hurted. He had never felt this way for someone. Why was he like that? He knew it deep inside him. But it was so frustrating

Erina noticed that his face had suddenly changed. He had lost his happiness for something that scared her. It was sadness mixed with anger.

"Yukihira .. it's late, we should just sleep and forget about this incident"

''This is an incident just for you...''

Soma had just whispered, but that sentence had an instant effect on Erina. Her eyes widened, she looked at him, he had slightly red cheeks. _He's so cute_, she told herself.

''Do not say things like that! I hate you!''

"You're so selfish, Nakiri!"

Soma came dangerously close to her which made her move backwards until she flet a wall. He stared at her lips. They looked so sweet.

''Remember, Nakiri! You and your tongue are mine!''

And it was after these words that he threw himself on her lips. She was so surprised that she began to moan involuntarily. But she was quickly invaded by new sensations, surpassing her urge to reject him. Her whole soul was caught by the sensations that the kiss gave her. She was burning inside, she wanted more and more. When they couldn't breathe anymore, Soma licked her lips. Erina opened her mouth and he took the opportunity to put in his tongue. He tasted the famous god tongue, which he had always dreamed of. They finally stopped.

''Yukihira ... I ..''

She couldn't find words to describe what she was feeling. She wanted to tell him loudly and clearly that she loved him, that she wanted him only for her, and forever. But she couldn't. She mustn't exposes her weaknesses in front of him.

"Nakiri, I love you!"

Soma blushed as he heard himself. Since when was he...like that? He might regret what he had just said, but he didn't care. He loved her, and he wanted her to know it. He could repeat it again and again if he had to. He wanted her to understand. He drown himself into her sweet purple eyes that bewitched him. She was confused, and she didn't know what to say. She couldn't answer. But she kissed him again, and it was priceless. He carried her while they were kissing, and he laid her on his bed. They could no longer refrain themselves from each other. Their hands were eager for contact, and their bodies were burning. He pulled himself away from her lips, to plunge into her neck. She let out a sweet moan that made Soma succumb.

"You really want my death ..." whispered the golden eyed boy.

Her whole body shuddered. Since when was his voice that beautiful? When she realized that he was marking her body, she wanted to push him away, but she couldn't do it. She didn't want it. Since when did he know how to do that? Did he has any experience? This prospect instantly disheartened the blonde, something that Soma noticed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

''No, not at all, it's just that ...''

Erina sat on the small bed. She examined in which state she was. Soma was almost naked, and she was too. She was surprised. She did not realize that they had undressed each other. She felt that her cheeks were burning, she was sweating and panting. She realized what had happened, and felt really embarrassed.

''It's just that, uh..no nothing, forget it''

''Nakiri, please tell me ''

"I was just saying that .. you looked really experienced .." the blonde whispered shamefully

"Ehh, well, that's just an impression then! I'm a virgin! "Soma exclaimed

"A virgin ..." Erina repeated.

''And..you? '' Asked Soma

"Who do you think I am? Of course I am! I will not offer myself to the first comer!" she said while flipping her hair

Soma sighed slightly. He felt different. More happy than usual. He looked at the person in his bed, and smiled at her. The blonde's heart missed a beat. She ends up hugging him, putting all her pride aside.

"Yukihira, I- I love you, but ... but if you're not serious, I'll kill you, I swear" Erina announced firmly

And that was after that, that the few clothes they had left disappeared, and that their sweet night of love began.

_xxx_

The next morning, Alice appeared as promised at the polar star dormitory, with the famous key. She arrived at breakfast time.

"Hello everyone!"

''Hello Alice ...'' replied most of the people weakly

"Ahh..even dead bodies are more awake than you all. Welp, I'll open this door by myself then ''

''NO ! wait for me''

It was Daigo. In the end, they were many wanting to know what had happened between the beautiful blonde and the son of the famous Joichiro Saiba. So Alice went upstairs, she was very impatient to know what she was going to found in that room. When she arrived at the door, she stopped.

"What are you waiting for to open the door?" Asked Shoji

"Shhh.." Whispered Alice

She stuck her ear to the door, hoping to get some sound hint. However, she didn't hear anything. She waited a few minutes. Nothing. The red-eyed girl felt a little disappointed. She grabbed the little key, and slowly opened the door.

"Do not make any noise," Alice whispered to her classmates.

What they saw instantly paralyzed them.

''Oh...my..god'' Said Alice

''Is that a dream?'' Takumi exclaimed

In front of them there was Soma and Erina, asleep, though it was hard to believe. They were under a blanket, but it was widely guessed that they were naked, and very close to each other.

''Hiiii I recognize my dear cousin! Always ready to get what she wants''

Soma woke up softly, then became frightened at the numerous people in his room. Alice, Takumi, Daigo, Shoji, Megumi and Yuki were there.

"What are you doing here?" Soma asked half asleep.

"I came to unlock the door!"

''Unlock the door? Oh yeah..it's true ''

Soma looked disappointed. He would have liked it if it was a bit longer.

''Well ! I'll let you ..ehh .. enjoy! '' Alice said before leaving the room.

Erina woke up too, confused. She remembered last night. Seeing the number of people in the room, she blushed hardly, and she gripped the blanket strongly.

''Soma! You lucky bastard! "Shoji shouted

''Huh?''

'' Shoji! Shut up! Well, we'll leave you alone!" Yuki exclaimed happily.

Megumi was all red, Yuki had to dragged her away. Once alone, Soma threw himself at Erina's lips.

"This night ... wasn't enough?" Erina whispered.

''No..I'll never get tired of it, Erina ''

He said her name for the first time.

''I love you So-Soma '' she said softly

"I love you" Whispered Soma "Now, let me make you something to eat!"

Erina sighed happily.

''As you want! Anyway, coming from you, it can only please me! "


End file.
